


Reuniting (Making History)

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finale of my Echosmith songfics series.</p>
<p>It's New Year's Eve, and Bellamy gets reunited with Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting (Making History)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the final instalment of my Echosmith songfic series. I've had fun writing these stories. This is a mashup of all of the different Echosmith songs on their debut album Talking Dreams (including two that were in the deluxe edition), plus an earlier one which was used to advertise the 2012 Olympic Games. I don't own any of the songs and all songs used will be listed at the end note. I don't own The 100 characters or anything recognisable. As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated and my tumblr is erudite-princess. Enjoy!

New Year's Eve at The Ark bar was always hectic, but this year was different. He walked into the bar, noting the addition of a stage area from his last visit three years ago, as well as a new bartender (who his little sister was very obviously flirting with (not that he cared, not that he wanted to go over and punch the living daylights out of the man who was  _actually flirting back_ ) and he disapproved of greatly). Said little sister, upon seeing him standing in the doorway, bounced over and took his hand, dragging him over to the friends she had made while he was gone. He vaguely registered her saying that four of her friends were in the band performing that night, but he was staring at the familiar blonde across the room, talking with three others.

 

"Bell! Bell! This is Wick, who is going out with Raven here. This is Harper and Roma, who are also dating. You'll meet Clarke, Monty, Jasper and Nate later on. The guy tending the bar is Lincoln," her voice rose slightly and her friends (all four of the ones present) were rolling their eyes. The girl with loose dark hair (Raven?) was mimicking Octavia, with  _oh Lincoln, please, take me now, and I'll take two rum and cokes and three vodka shots, oh Lincoln_ going around the table with laughter. He smirked, before Octavia shushed them at the sound of static from a microphone. The pretty blonde stood at the microphone, with three dark haired guys behind her. He heard Octavia's whisper in his ear of, "Blonde one is Clarke, guitar dark haired is Jasper, one on bass is Monty and the drummer is Jasper's boyfriend, Nate. Alright?" He grunted a noncommittal grunt and she sighed, letting him turn in his seat to face the band.

 

"Are you ready to kick off the New Year?" The crowd roared in response and the blonde giggled, pausing for a moment.

"Alright, we are The Sky People, and we're here to help celebrate New Year's Eve! Are you ready?" Another roar greeted her and she smiled, turning to nod at the rest of the band, "this is Tonight We're Making History."

 

A pulsing beat reverberated through the room and Clarke waved her hands, inviting people to come on to the dance floor in front of the stage. Octavia dragged her friends up as Clarke opened her mouth.

" _Friday night, let's turn it up, let's play our music loud,_ " her voice was like silk, a low smooth tone that made the room seem electric all of a sudden. The pulsing crowd were loving it, her voice enchanting people into a state that made them seem wild, animalistic. He noticed at least three couples grinding in the middle of the floor, and he saw Octavia shaking her hips to the pulsing beat pumping through the room. He saw Clarke swaying her hips on stage as well as she went into the chorus.

" _So are you ready to get crazy, are you down?  We're only young once, we've got to live it up! Hey Mr DJ won't you spin my favourite sound? So are you ready now? Go go go! Rock and roll, we're going out tonight. Lose control, until the morning light,_ " her voice made him get up on to the dance floor and she smiled as she noticed him, the harsh lights brightening her skin until it looked transluscent, showing all the veins crisscrossing her shoulders (the black dress didn't help either, only showing off her skin more). He almost didn't notice when the song was over and they transitioned to the next one, a calmer number that got Octavia dragging the bartender to the floor to dance (he called for someone else to take over the bar while he was gone, not that it mattered anyway, seeing as everyone was dancing) and got Raven and Wick clearing off to the side, kissing frantically.

 

" _Oh this don't feel right, in fact it feels like things are escalating, just last night, I heard talks of a new beginning,_ " started, and her voice seeped into his body, her eyes shining with the high of being on stage.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard them get off stage, with calls of  _we'll be back in 2015_ and _Happy New Year_ ringing around the room. He saw Octavia press her lips to Lincoln's, before going to greet the group exiting the stage with huge cheers. He found himself next to Clarke all of a sudden, her head tilted up, studying him.

 

"You don't recognise me, do you?"

"Kind of?"

"I'm Clarke. Griffin. You know, the girl you called princess all throughout our school years, the girl who you hated when you first met me but grew to grudgingly like?"

"Oh yes. Nice seeing you again, princess. Nice set out there."

"Thanks," she smiled, her red lips stretching into a grin as he kept looking at her, "we formed in college. I met Nate in my art class, who introduced me to Monty and Jasper. Once they knew I could sing, they invited me into their band. It's been four years now since we met. We starting playing here in February, after their long term band quit. We have a regular slot now. I haven't seen you in a while though! I kept meaning to ask Octavia what happened to you but I kept forgetting."

"I was in the army for a few years. I got discharged after I was the only survivor of a blast that killed the rest of my troop. I came back here about a month ago but this is the first time I've seen this place again."

"Cool. Well, not cool. Sorry," she stuttered out. The song in the background became calmer and she regained her composure.

"Dance with me, Bellamy. This is one of our first songs we passed on to the people here before they hired us," the soft guitar in the background gave way to a voice, her voice, and he nodded, letting her lead him to the floor with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the tune.

 

_I searched valleys and mountain tops,_

_Rolling hills and ticking clocks were,_

_All I heard, all that sound,_

_Never thought love could be found._

She sang the lyrics into his ear as they swayed, and he let her go for a moment to admire her beauty. She began to dance on her own, swaying to the beat and dancing intricate steps across the dancefloor. Her small body made use of the space, and he understood why he found her beautiful. The song ended and people began applauding her. She took a small bow and rejoined him on the edge of the dance floor.

 

_Ten!_

"Bellamy," she breathed out, suddenly realising their proximity.

_Nine!_

"You know, princess, when we held that party for you, to celebrate you going to college, there was one thing I didn't do," he whispered.

_Eight!_

"You see, I might have sort of hadacrushonyousinceninthgradeandInevertoldyou."

_Seven!_

"What?"

_Six!_

"I liked you then, princess, and I like you still now."

_Five!_

"Clarke. Call me Clarke, please, Bellamy."

_Four!_

"I like you a lot Clarke. I wasn't sure if you liked me back then, but I still like you now, and I'll give it a shot."

_Three!_

"Now, you see, Bellamy," she started.

_Two!_

"I liked you then too, Bellamy. But you were just Octavia's older brother. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her then."

_One!_

"How about now?"

_Happy New Year!_

She surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss, letting his smell flood her nostrils as they stood there, kissing. He put one hand on her hip and tangled the other in her hair, the soft strands slipping through his fingers. Her nimble fingers were tangled in his mass of curls, and he grunted softly into her mouth as the other hand slipped under his shirt, nails running over the hard muscle. When they eventually broke apart, her lips were beautifully swollen and her hair was messed up. He kept their foreheads together, and he felt her cool breath on his warm lips.

"Happy New Year, Bellamy."

"Happy New Year, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used as inspiration or in story itself (in no specific order):  
> (* = usage in story)  
> Nothing's Wrong  
> March Into The Sun  
> Surround You *  
> Come With Me  
> Come Together  
> Safest Place  
> Ran Off In The Night  
> Up To You  
> We're Not Alone *  
> Cool Kids  
> Talking Dreams  
> Tonight We're Making History *


End file.
